Generally, small electric motors, such as PMDC motors and electronically commutated DC motors, comprise a stator, a rotor disposed within the stator and a circuit board on which a plurality of electronic components is mounted. The electronic components such as power transistors generate heat during operation of the motor. Usually, an additional heat dissipating device for the electronic components is provided inside the stator. However, the internal space of the motor is limited which limits the size and cooling efficiency of the heat dissipating device.
Hence there is a desire for an electric motor with an improved heat dissipating device for electronic components thereof.